


set the ferris wheel ablaze

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-24
Updated: 2012-07-24
Packaged: 2017-11-10 14:44:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/467465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ray first saw the collar, he thought that it was for one of Frank's dogs, though he wasn't sure why it was on <i>his</i> kitchen table.  He turned the strip of dark leather over in his hands; it was awfully big for most of Frank's mutts, but it didn't look like something that Mikey and Alicia would put on Piglet, either.  Those two crazy kids were more likely to put a doggie hoodie on Piglet than a collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	set the ferris wheel ablaze

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anoneknewmoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoneknewmoose/gifts).



> Written as a "get well soon" present for Anoneknewmoose.
> 
> Beta by Andeincascade, as always
> 
> Title from _This Is The Best Day Ever_ by My Chemical Romance, in honor of the 10th anniversary of the release of "I Brought You My Bullets, You Brought Me Your Love"
> 
> Warning for collars, slight D/S themes

When Ray first saw the collar, he thought that it was for one of Frank's dogs, though he wasn't sure why it was on _his_ kitchen table. He turned the strip of dark leather over in his hands; it was awfully big for most of Frank's mutts, but it didn't look like something that Mikey and Alicia would put on Piglet, either. Those two crazy kids were more likely to put a doggie hoodie on Piglet than a collar.

He shrugged and put the collar back down, and went looking for Gee.

They would be heading back into the studio to start recording in a few weeks but in the meantime, Gee was taking advantage of the time off to indulge in his art, so Ray found him in the art studio (rather than in their _music_ studio), staring intently at a canvas, hands blotchy with paint.

Ray squinted at the swirl of colors on the canvas as he bent over to drop a kiss on Gee's head. "Pretty." Gee knew, by now, that Ray mostly didn't _get_ art, but Ray tried to at least give Gee his honest opinion.

"Hmmmm." Gerard tilted his head, still frowning at the painting. "Present for you, on the table."

"What? All I saw was a dog collar—" He broke off when Gerard's attention turned and focused wholly on him. "We don't have a dog," he said weakly.

"No, we don't." Gee didn't even blink.

"I—I don't understand."

Gee went back to his painting, artfully adding smudges of color. "It's for you to wear."

"Around my neck?"

"Yes."

"Like, in public."

Gee nodded. "Only if you're comfortable doing so."

Ray swallowed hard, because this was so far beyond anything they'd done before. This was kinky stuff and he wasn't entirely sure he was into that. "I'm—" He cleared his throat. "I don't think I want to do that."

Shrugging, Gee dipped his brush into a blob of yellow paint and added a line of color to his painting. "Okay."

He waited for Gee to try to sweet talk him into it, because that's what Gee usually did when Ray decided he didn't want to do something, like the dishes. But Gee didn't, just leaned over to nuzzle against Ray's neck like a cat and went back to his painting.

The collar was gone when they sat down for a dinner of Indian take-out and later, Gee dropped to his knees as they were getting ready for bed and pulled Ray's pants open.

"Love this," he breathed, wrapping his hand around Ray's cock and rubbing his mouth over the head. "Love the way you taste, love feeling you in my mouth, hard and leaking."

Ray groaned and kept his hands light on the crown of Gee's head, trying desperately to keep from grabbing and pulling as Gee sucked him off, fast and sloppy. "Fuck, Gee, your mouth—"

He didn't last long at all; Gee knew _exactly_ what Ray liked, knew what got Ray off the fastest, played Ray's body like a beloved and well-known instrument. Soon enough Gee had him face down on the bed, slowly fucking him, scattering bite marks across Ray's sweaty shoulders, murmuring softly and pushing in deep until Ray came a second time, helpless against the pleasure that crashed through him.

* * *

He was digging through the junk drawer, looking for an extra nail when he found the collar again. Running his fingers over the leather, he tried to imagine himself wearing it, but the idea just was too ridiculous. He and Gee weren't like that.

The leather felt good in his hands, though, supple and strong and he could smell it, a scent that reminded him of all of Gee's leather jackets and that pair of leather pants that Gee looked _so_ fucking hot in.

His dick was starting to get interested and Ray wondered if he could convince Gee to take a break from painting. He smiled, because Gee rarely said no to a blow job, and Ray loved to suck his cock.

"Ray, what the fuck—" Gee mumbled, as Ray dropped to his knees and pulled Gee to the edge of the stool he was sitting on. He was still wearing his pajama bottoms, which made it laughably easy for Ray to get Gee's dick out and palm it, feeling it grow harder.

"Love your cock," he said, nipping at Gee's hip before pressing a kiss to the reddened spot.

Gee made a incoherent little sound and wobbled on his stool, reaching back and gripping the edge of the wooden seat for balance.

"Yeah," Ray mumbled, opening his mouth and taking Gee in. It was a bit of a stretch, because Gee wasn't exactly small.

"Oh, fuck, Ray," Gee gasped. "Fuck, more, more, yeah, like that, just like that, please—" His back arched and he tipped his head back, red hair tangled and messy.

Ray couldn't look away; Gee looked desperate and debauched in his thin tee shirt and pajama bottoms, the long line of his neck exposed. Ray felt a hot surge of possession; he wanted to mark Gee up, leave behind dark bruises and bites that signified _mine_.

"Ray, more, please, almost there, so fucking close, fuck, your mouth—" His voice was rough and ragged, and Ray watched as Gee's graceful hands clenched and released on the stool, again and again, like it was the only steady thing in his universe.

Gee groaned and shuddered under Ray's hands, pushing deeper into Ray's mouth as he came, hot and bitter. Ray stood up quickly and caught Gee just as he started to topple off the stool, coordination shot by the rush of pleasure. Gee kissed him, slow and satisfied, and Ray smiled.

* * *

After they'd bought the house, they'd had the bathroom redone, because there was no way that the original bathroom counter would hold all of Gee's crap. In addition to the normal, everyday sort of toiletries, Gee had a huge amount of make-up, most of which he'd never worn, and he obsessively collected eyeshadows.

It was all haphazardly gathered at Gee's end of the counter, in little bins piled on top of bags and strange plastic containers. Inexplicably mixed in with the make-up and toothpaste and hair dye were art supplies: paints and glitter and markers. Ray didn't judge and didn't ask questions; he just calmly kept the line of demarcation clear of stray hair brushes and eyeliner pencils. It was important to Ray's peace of mind that Gee's stuff stay on Gee's side of the counter.

Ray possibly had some issues that veered dangerously close to obsessive-compulsive territory when it came to the bathroom.

And his deodorant was missing from its spot on Ray's side of the counter, which made him grit his teeth and count backward from ten. It wasn't worth fighting about; Ray had been with Gee long enough to learn to pick his battles, but it was still annoying. "Fuck," he muttered softly. He took a deep, fortifying breath before moving down the counter into Gee's domain.

A quick scan failed to reveal his deodorant, but his eyes were snagged by a circle of black leather—the damn collar.

Frowning, Ray picked it up, holding it between his hands. It was about an inch wide, made out of plain black leather. It didn't have any of those spikes or metal studs on it, just a simple circular o-ring. For attaching a leash, Ray supposed.

It was pretty plain in comparison to some of the collars he'd seen at punk shows; he could probably wear it and no one would even notice. Before he could lose his nerve, he wrapped the thing around his neck and buckled it, turning it around so the o-ring dangled in front. The metal was cold where it touched his skin, but that wasn't what made him shiver.

He could _feel_ the collar. It wasn't tight around his throat, and it certainly wasn't interfering with his breathing at all, but he was suddenly hyperaware of the pounding of his heart and the rise and fall of his chest. 

The collar was just _there_ , a constant, subtle presence, reminding him.

There was a choked-off noise and he looked into the mirror, meeting Gee's eyes. He looked _hungry_ and Ray couldn't stop his hand from reaching up and touching the collar, tracing a finger along the smooth leather, hooking into the ring and pulling. "Oh." The collar centered him, made it impossible for him to be aware of anyone else except Gee.

"Yeah?" Gee tangled his fingers in Ray's hair and pulled him close for a rough kiss.

"Yours," Ray whispered, and dropped to his knees, face turned up to catch Gee's smile.

-fin-


End file.
